vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
B.O.F.A RP Group
What Is The B.O.F.A Rp Group About? Well exactly what you think it is, a group of people doing Rp's with friends just to have a good time. Where Does B.O.F.A's Story Take Place? Right smack dab in the middle of good old Akihabra. But we also have a mix of many different places all near or in the same location to fit character story Arcs. These places include Shibuya, Akihabra, Madison, and Cambridge MA. What Is The Story For B.O.F.A's RP? The story revolves around a character named Michel First who's the proud new owner of his recently deceased fathers cafe name The Sunset Cafe. After hiring new employees and gaining new friends Michel has to deal with his family's past in events that he cant fully comprehend. Second Season: After finally dealing with his family's past Michel has a new problems to face. He and his friends battle it out with creatures much stronger then he could have imagined. All on the quest to save the souls of his entire family. All while making new friends along the way. (Planned)Second Season Part Two: Michel has saved the souls of his family but at the cost of the thing they hold most dear. With the death of a old friend and a hidden story about Michel's life, both He and his friends tread into dangerous territory. (Planned)Third Season: Michel has rebelled against the powers that be and chose friendship over eternal happiness. Friends against friends a war has broken out across the world between Heaven and Hell. Hopefully Michel and his old friends can some how fix what has been broken. Is B.O.F.A Affiliated With Any Other RP Groups? Yes actually we are but only one, Delilahs Adventure RP. Most of the characters from each RP group do not know each other in the story line but everything that happens within the same universe. Characters *Michael: Owner Of The Sunset Cafe, Care Taker of Everest, and owner of all clubs involved (Not Really But RP Wise) *Ghost: Bounty Hunter, King Ruler Of Hell, one of Michel's Best Friends, and Husband of Trish *Trish: Queen Of Hell, and Wife Of Ghost *Akira/Joker: One Of Michel's Best Friends, Leader Of The Phantom Thieves, and Michel's Dream Guardian *Drakiir Xyphereon / Drake Xanders: One Of Michel's Best Friends, Member Of The Rising Sun, and Head Of security *Sophia: Niece Of Trish and Ghost, Daughter Of Lucy, and Step Daughter of Michel *Lucy: Michel's Personal Security Guard, Mother Of Magnolia, and Mother Of Sophia *Magnolia: Daughter Of Michel,Lucy,Steel,And Rose *Steel: Brother Of Drakiir, and Dragon Of Ice *Rose: Sister Of Ghost, Head Waitress, Mother of Magnolia, and Ex-Wife Of Lucy *Delilah: Owner Of The Traveler,The Second Last Transformation Dragon, and The Mother Of (Not named Dragon Child) *Everest: Michel's "Slave" and House Mate *The Fallen: The Second Main Villain In The RP *Uru/Ender: A Ender *Neptune: Ex-God Of The Sea,Manger In Michel's Clubs and One Of Michel's Best Friends *Jammie: The Boop Master *Jack Fluff: Security Guard *Ivan: One Of Michel's Best Friends and Owner Of Volkov's Weapons Trades Is There A Way To Join B.O.F.A's RP Group? If you are truly interested and you would actually like to try it out, feel free to message me on discord and i can get you added in the server DOGEMAIN#8003 Category:RP Groups